Experiment 117
by Southtown Express
Summary: Short, Spiritual Sequel to Christian Humber Reloaded, unearthed from an old hard drive to see the light of day again. Featuring an egyptian god Lucario/Mewtwo who learns the meaning of kicking ass and also how to download illegal music off the internet.


EXPERIMENT 117

PROTECT, SERVE, KILL ALL THREATS that was my basic instructions. I don t care, my name is Anubis, experiment 117, I am a Lucario who is an outcast because of my silver eyes and my curse: blood vision, I wandered for years looking for a new home when I got tranquilized and when I woke up I was in a laboratory and I was in a cage and a child saw me and said something I could not hear because of the drug that was administrated to me I passed out and when I woke up I was in a huge arena and I was encased in pure silver armor, I said telepathic where, the hell am I? And what s with this thing on me? After I said that a door opened and a creature came out and right when it saw me it charged. I thought I cant move, that thing is going to kill me then a scientist said "nows your chance to allow us to see your true power, experiment 117, activate your armor" right when I heard that I said armor activate right when I said that my helmet visor blinked on and I moved a little bit and the force from my movement was fast, too fast for me to understand. I thought lets see this true power and I powered up an aura sphere blast and instead was a beam, which obliterated it after doing that I heard the scientists talking and I said stunned h-h-how did I do that? It felt like I unleashed a wave of death upon that creature the scientists continued testing me and after each test I somehow became stronger and stronger when I got sick and tired of all the tests that I unleashed my full power on the laboratory and destroyed it and opened a portal to somewhere and I walked though.

THE NEW GOD OF JUDGEMENT

When I exited the portal I found absolute chaos and I ran to the mist of it and I found a dog headed creature and came to help it out because of the compassion emotion that entered my cold heart I asked what are you and what is your name? It wrote in the sand Anubis and Im dying take my power you are now the new god of judgment and took something from its neck and pressed it against my chest there was a flash of light and it merged with me and I felt my body change painfully and I passed out because of the pain. Somewhere I woke up and I was lying on a bed and I saw my armor on the wall I shot up and prepared a blast when a hand went onto my shoulder and something told me to calm down and I asked still startled where am I? And who are you? It said, "I am Ra the sun god and you are in Egypt, Anubis. I asked Anubis is my name? How can I trust you when humans betrayed me? He said, gods don t betray gods, it was a tragedy that the old Anubis died. I asked him a series of questions and he told me all that I wanted to know. I told him I feel so weak I must find a way to become stronger he said "in the future you will find the thing that will help you after he said that a creature appeared and said in a sweet voice "beeI asked what is that thing? he said that is Celebe, the traveler of time interesting creature it seems like it wants to take me somewhere I put my paw on it and it took me though time.

THE MISSING POWER: MEWTWO

Somewhere in the future when it took me to a hidden room in a cliff and I said my thanks to it and it went back to wherever it lives and I used my aura vision to look around and when I saw where I was I heard a sound and I hid in the shadows, paw blades extended and when I saw what I came into the room I felt a sharp pain in my soul and I listened carefully to its voice you sure you heard something in this room? the pain became unbearable that I sprang out of the shadows and got it in a headlock and said who are you? Tell me goddamnit it hit me with a blast and I said so, you want to fight? Well you got one and I swung my blade and it put up a barrier and I charged a blast fired the beam hit hard and threw it against the wall I could tell it was hurt and so was I. We both felt like we were dying and I looked down at where there was pain I saw my body was badly beaten and I looked at it, no better so I said looks like we tied in this fight, I still didnt get your damn name yet. It said Mewtwo, happy now? I said yea Im happy to have got a fight and your name he said why did you attack me? I said to test my abilities and yours he said a test? So you wanted to test your power yea, seeing as we are both dying from our wounds, lets merge to heal both our injuries he asked merge? Why? I can heal on my own. It doesn t matter I can see your aura is fading slowly. He said I dont need your help. I yelled whats wrong with you? If we dont merge you'll die, you have too much pride, it is blocking your judgment for your life, face it I wont leave until I can at least save your damn life. After I said that it screamed out in pain and it finally said alright I will merge to save both our lives I told it to place its paw on my chest and to focus it s power and its mind into merging with me, then there was a bright flash of light and when the light subsided I felt more powerful,  
I tried to talk physically and my first words were this feels a lot better when I first heard my new voice it startled me and I felt as though I belonged to both the realm of humans and gods. I stood on top of a cliff and I powered up and flew to the nearest city to get a human form and something to get my adrenaline pumping without harming myself.

RELALIZING MY TRUE POWER

When I reached a city I heard Mewtwo s voice in my head, land on a building and look for a human with the form you want I nodded my head and began to scan the city for my human form and I found it. I jumped from building to building to that person s location and I dropped down on him and grabbed him by the arm and absorbed his form and altered it to match the one I want and I let him go after Mewtwo erased his memory of what just happened to him. I went into that form and Mewtwo told me to find some clothes that suited me and I did find the right clothes: chain pants, studded leather trench coat finger armor and of course I m still wearing my armor s gauntlets so that became part of my style of clothing. After I left the store where I got my new clothes a bunch of damn punks tried to mug me, I didn t want to fight but it seemed that I had no choice so I got into a fighting stance which was my own style of fighting, one of the punks charged me with a chain and I grabbed the chain wrapped it around my arm and my hand and ripped it out of the guy s hand and I whipped it around the punks legs and yanked it hard making him fall then I decided to scare them off by ripping the one punk s arm off. I got rid of the chain and I grabbed the punk and pulled slightly, I heard the satisfying sound of muscles ripping and the punk s scream of agony, (Mewtwo can tell I m having a ball) and the punk s arm finally came off, blood pooling on the ground. That showed the rest of the punks I m clearly, psychotic and insane, I said I want to play some more, so, who s next? with my psychotic smirk after seeing what I ve just did to one of their members they ran off I yelled don t run it will only invoke my instincts to kill they didn t listen so I chased them as my true self, it took me not that long to chase down and kill each one of them. I told Mewtwo telepathic that was fun, and I want to have more fun killing punks like that right when I said that I heard an explosion I thought finally more fun, Mewtwo said something like you re too impulsive calm down and let s watch, I agreed on onto the top of a building and saw a bank being robbed I shrugged and jumped down on to the hood of their escape vehicle, flipping it then I ripped the doors off and grabbed each one of them and began to rip them apart, the cops watched as I slowly ripped each convict a apart, after I did that I turned my attention to the cops my paws still covered in blood, I told them telepathic thank me later then I heard something that I liked I ran to the source and I asked what is this? I like it right when I said that the person looked at my paws and saw them covered in blood, he screamed and ran off, I chased him and asked what was that noise that I liked? The guy said, that noise was called music I said music, where can I get this music? He said you can get it from the net the net? What the hell is the net? The internet thanks, oh where can I access this Internet? From a computer thanks your welcome dude I found a computer and I activated my armor and I proceeded to listen and download all the songs that I like. a couple of hours of downloading. I got all the songs that I like from the internet I found albums that I liked and their location of course I have no money so I had to steal them and download them to my playlist which was fun.  
THE RETURN HOME

After I got my music I made a playlist for my entertainment. Then I decided to go to back to where I was exiled I cant tell you where it is but I can tell you its gonna be one hell of a party three hours later I waited outside a Lucarion village for nightfall and when it was night I activated my armor and put on Out of control and began walking into the village some villagers sounded the alarm and a bunch of the warriors came and surrounded me right when the main part of the song came on I began to fight them. It was too easy for me one of the warriors used an aura sphere against me that was useless because when it hit I turned around and waved my finger then I used my aura sphere attack and blew him though a hut that s when they found out I m a Lucario in kickass armor I said why the fuck did you exile me, just because I m different. They didn t know it was me the elder came out and said something and I closed my eyes and took of my helmet and threw it to the ground and he said who are you? I responded you ll remember me finally opening my eyes and staring him down he finally remembered me Silver Fang. So you finally remembered me took you long enough. He screamed WHY DID YOU COMEBACK I responded one I m still pissed at you for abandoning me and I wanted to see how everything was going all right. He tried to throw a punch I thought too easy I grabbed his hand and used a point blank dark psychic ball and it sent him flying into a hut, I then decided to scare the fuck out of him by having Angel of Darkness play when it came on I spread midnight black angel wings and began to walk towards him with an aura spear in hand.  
IEDA

When a female recognized me and ran up and glomped me that snapped me out of my anger I immediately recognized her and said Idea? She smiled and said Silver fang no Anubis I was shocked to hear her call me by my Egyptian name, I shook my head and said you can call me that;then I screamed NO ONE CAN CALL ME SILVER FANG ANYMORE BECAUSE I WILL KILL THEM GOT IT?! Every one nodded and I picked up my helmet put it back on and began to leave when Ieda ran up to me and asked may I come with you to your new home? I thought about it and said you cant, hell is no place for a mortal to be, only an immortal can live down there then she said you are a god make me an immortal as well I said in my physical voice, I will have to talk to Ra about that she looked sad then I said good ;you can come because we both have a crush on each other she looked surprised and blushed, it was a privilege to become immortal 


End file.
